


Pride

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pride, Smoking, Time Skips, Trans Daryl Dixon, Trans Male Character, top surgery, trans!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: The first time Paul saw Daryl Dixon, they were at LA pride, and Daryl was a drinking beer and wearing a t-shirt that was split down the middle, the trans pride colors on one side, and the gay pride colors on the other, a broad smile on his face as he talked to two men.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, so I have never written a trans character before, so all I can hope is that I did okay, and that y'all enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to put here as a warning, as I'm not trans, so I'm going to put things that I have seen others do -  
> Daryl is a trans man, who at the start of the fic, hasn't had top surgery and is still wearing a binder, he later gets the surgery and there is some description of post surgery. There is no anal sex where Daryl is bottoming, but he does top Paul using a strap on. Paul also has oral sex with Daryl, in which Daryl's 'clit' is referred to as his cock, the rest of his genitalia is only mentioned once, and he calls it his 'other hole'. Paul also gives Daryl his t-shot. 
> 
> If any of these things would make you uncomfortable, or cause dysphoria, take care of yourselves and don't read. If you do read and spot anything else I should mention up here, please do tell me! Xxxx

"Alright, refills," Paul sing-songed as he placed the three beers down on the table, only having spilled some of it on his travels from the bar.

Tara whooped and reached for her beer, bring it to her mouth and immediately swallowing some down.

Rosita laughed at her, and grabbed her own beer, and then her glass towards the middle of the table, "A toast!" she said, and they all held their drinks out, "To not being straight!" she exclaimed.

Paul laughed, and they all chanted back the words before clinking their glasses together. He brought his fresh beer to his mouth and gulped down a couple of mouthfuls, grinning as Tara dragged Rosita into a messy kiss before turning back to him and smiling.

"This has been fun as fuck!" She shouted, and Paul was barely able to hear her over the loud music of the bar they were in, "I vote, it becomes a tradition that we do this every year! Sure the road trip from Virginia had its ups and downs, and we all wanted to kill each other at least three times, but I think we can admit that it's been worth it," She said, her hair messy and her cheeks flushed.

"I agree!" Rosita shouted, very much a lightweight.

"Alright," Paul replied, smirking a little and looking at them over his glass, "Looks like we're doing this every year," he said, and the two women in front of him cheered loudly.

After they calmed down, Paul left the two women to chat while he went to go and order their dinner, as the bar was highly recommended for the food it served, and they'd already had enough fast food on the road trip, and Paul refused to have more, despite how much Tara was craving nuggets.

Paul looked around the bar as he stood in line, searching for a cute guy he could send a drink to. LA was forty hours from where he lived, but there might be someone fun to hang out with for the night. He'd already spotted a man that was crazy cute but was obviously already with someone, so Paul continued looking around.

A few minutes later, there were only a few people in line in front of him, and he'd been staring at the same man for almost a full minute now. He had messy dark hair down to his shoulders, handsome features, and Paul smiled at a little at his shirt, he'd never seen one like it, two sets of pride colors. He himself was wearing his usual clothing choices, but he painted his nails rainbow and had on bracelets, and the scrunchie his bun was tied in was rainbow. He'd carried a flag around with him all day too but had lost it on their way to the bar at some point.

Paul watched as the man's lips spread in a wide smile, saying something to the two men that sat at the table with him before he swallowed down the last couple of mouthfuls of his beer. The bar was lit dimly, but Paul could see the man was incredibly handsome.

"Sir, you're next," he heard a woman say, and he tore his eyes away, realizing that the woman behind the register where orders were taken was smiling and waiting for him.

"Sorry," he said, smiling at her as he stepped closer.

"No worries, what can I grab you?" she asked, tucking some of her long her behind her ears.

"Three serves of the chicken parmigiana, one with the salad and two with the veggies," He told her, proceeding to hand over his menu.

She nodded as she clicked his order into the computer, "Is that all?" he asked, and he nodded, "Okay, the wait right now is about half an hour,"

"Yeah, that's fine," Paul replied, he and the girls planned on staying around for a while.

He paid and then headed back to the girls, who were still at the table and among themselves.

"It'll be half an hour," He said as he sat down, grabbing his beer and chugging down the remaining mouthfuls.

"Aw I'm starving," Rosita whined, slumping against Tara.

Paul rolled his eyes, and then his gaze wandered to the man he'd been looking at earlier. He was now stood up, leaning down and saying something to the other two men he was sitting with, and when Paul looked down to check out his ass because he couldn't help himself, he noticed the pack of cigarettes in his hand.

Paul felt the pack of smokes and lighter in his own jean pocket, and he watched as the man made his way to the heavy wooden door on the back wall of the club. He cleared his throat and stood up from his chair, pulling out his own smokes, but purposely leaving his lighter.

"I'm going for a smoke, text me if the food comes," he told the girls, and they nodded and him and proceeded to begin making out, so he rolled his eyes and left them.

 

* * *

 

Paul sighed as he stepped out of the bar, and into the parking lot behind it, which was the designated smoking area. It was dimly lit by lanterns, and the air much fresher than the inside; he breathed in deeply, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

He could still hear the band playing from inside the bar, though much quieter now. He jotted down their name in his phone, he'd been quite liking their music and the lead singers voice, and planned to search iTunes for their album.

He opened his eyes again after a few moments and looked around. There were a couple of women sitting against a wall, sharing a bottle of vodka, and then the man he was looking for, leaning up against a car, smirking swirling around him as he took drags from his cigarette and looked down at his phone.

Paul pulled out a cigarette from his pack and then began to walk towards the man.

"Hi," he greeted when he came to a stop in front of him, and the man looked up, Paul could make out in the dim light that his eyes were maybe blue, "You have a light?" he asked.

The man looked at him for a moment, "Sure," he spoke around his cigarette and dug into the pocket of his tight jeans.

"Thanks," Paul said and placed his smoke in his mouth, leaning down and lighting it when the man clicked the lighter.

"No worries," he replied, tucking it back into his jeans.

"You mind?" Paul asked, gesturing to the bonnet of the car that the man wasn't leaning against, the man shook his head, and Paul grinned at him before leaning against the car beside him, "Thanks again,"

The man hummed in response, taking a deep drag of his cigarette and then blowing the smoke out of his mouth in rings, and there was something so sexy about that to Paul.

"I like your shirt," Paul said, grinning when the man met his eyes, "I've never seen one like that,"

The man smiled and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, "I had to buy two, one of each flag, and then sew 'em together. Couldn't find a shirt that had both," he explained.

"That's clever," Paul said and looking at the shirt he thought he could make out the lines of a binder beneath it, "I just painted my fingernails, and added some rainbow bits here and there, and carried a flag, I wasn't as creative as you,"

The man smirked at him, "Your nails look good," he told him, and he was so fucking cute Paul loved it.

"Thanks!" Paul said, looking down at his colorful fingernails, and then he stretched his hand out, "I'm Paul, but my friends call me Jesus,"

The man raised a brow at him, but shook his hand anyway, "Daryl," he replied, "Where's the Jesus thing come from?"

Paul smiled, loving the feeling of the man's large and warm hand in his own for the few moments before he let it go, "When my hair's down, I kind of resemble him," he told him.

Daryl snorted, "Right," he said.

Paul took a deep drag of his cigarette and then spoke again, "So, have you enjoyed pride?" he asked, watching the older man's face as he waited for a reply.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, my two friends dragged me out here, and I thought I was gonna hate it being honest. I ain't usually so great with crowds, let alone being so open with myself," he told him, glancing over at him for a moment, and Paul smiled a little when he saw the man had a flush on his cheeks.

Paul grinned, "Pride's a safe place for everyone to be open, that's what I love most about it I think, it's just a bunch of people from one big community, coming together to celebrate who they are," As he finished he noticed Daryl was looking at him, so Paul locked their eyes together as he took another drag of his smoke.

Daryl held his gaze for moments, and then looked out ahead of him again, "Yeah, that is what it's all about," he said, "Happy to be a part of it really,"

Paul petted his shoulder quickly, "Me too, even if the road trip here was fucking awful," he said, smirking as he thought of some of the bickerings that had happened between him and girls while they were driving, "And those two girls are messy as fuck, and we're in my car, which makes it so much worse,"

Daryl snorted too, "We drove up here as well, ain't that bad except Aaron knows every shitty song on the radio and sings it at the top of his lungs,"

Paul smirked, "So, where did you's drive from?" he asked.

"Virginia," Daryl replied.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's where we came from too. I live just inside of Richmond," he told the man.

Daryl took another deep drag of his cigarette, "I live just outside of it," he said, "Closer to the woods,"

Paul nodded, "I love the woods, I like to hike and go for runs, so I spend some time on the trails,"

Daryl hummed, "I hunt usually," he told him, "Not for fun, whenever I need the meat for food,"

"That'd be cool," Paul replied, blowing out some smoke and stretching his legs out a little.

The two fell into a silence, and Paul watched as Daryl awkwardly picked at his fingernails before sucking in a deep sigh, and then speaking again, "Maybe I could take you some time?" he offered.

Paul raised a brow, and he took a deep drag of his smoke as he looked into Daryl's eyes, and then blew it out before he answered, "Are you asking me out?" he asked, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Daryl shrugged, and Paul saw that the man's cheeks had turned red, which was adorable, "Maybe, when we get back home. If you want," he told him, tossing his finished cigarette to the ground and then stomping it out with his foot.

Paul reached out and brushed his fingers along Daryl's arm, "Well, maybe I'm interested in that," he said.

 

* * *

 

"I will warn you," Paul started as he followed Daryl through the woods, it was early morning, the air still a little chilly, "If you've brought me to the woods for our first date because you plan on murdering me, I have a black belt in Karate, chances are, I'll win,"

Daryl laughed, and slowed for a second so that Paul could catch up to him, "I'll keep that in mind," he said, smirking at him as he knocked their shoulders together, "But, I don't intend on murdering you,"

Paul grinned, and reached down to take Daryl's hand, the one that was holding the strap of his intimidating crossbow, and gave it a squeeze, "Well good," he replied, and Daryl looked so handsome in the early morning light as he looked down at him, "That would really ruin our first date,"

Daryl laughed again, a sound that made Paul's stomach swoop, "Yeah, it would, huh?" Daryl said, his thumb brushing over Paul's knuckles, "And I don't want to do that, maybe I'll wait 'till the second date,"

Paul snorted a laugh and shook his head, and happy butterflies were swirling around in his stomach, "I'll still kick your ass," he replied, letting go of Daryl's hand only to reach up and pet his cheek playfully.

 

* * *

 

Daryl moaned softly as Paul lay on top of him, his lips moving against his own and his hand cupping his jaw firmly. The weight of Paul on top of him was enough to have him feeling hot, and he ran his hands down the man's back, loving the feeling of his warm and soft skin beneath his hands.

Paul shifted a little where he was laying between Daryl's spread legs, their clothed crotches pressed together, and Daryl groaned when Paul purposely ground down against him. Paul let out a breath against his mouth and then pulled away.

Daryl couldn't stop himself from grinning as Paul looked down at him, lips parted, cheeks flushed, gorgeous as hell eyes staring into his own.

"Hi," Paul said a few moments later, like an absolute idiot.

Daryl laughed softly and reached his hand up, pushing some of Paul's long hair out of his face, "Hey, baby," he murmured, playfully giving the man's hair a tug.

Paul leaned down again, kissing him deeply and slipping his tongue into his mouth as he ground down against him again, moaning against his mouth. Daryl dropped his hand from Paul's hair, and reached it between their bodies, placing his hand over Paul's crotch, squeezing him beneath his sweatpants.

Paul groaned, his lips stuttering against his own, and he started rolling his hips harder, and Daryl continued to massage him.

"Fuck," Paul breathed out, giving up on kissing him for a moment, and propping himself up on an elbow above him, his eyes dark as he looked down at him, "You into this?" he asked.

Daryl huffed, "Damn fucking right I am," he said, running his other hand down Paul's back, and grabbing himself a handful of his ass and squeezing.

Paul smiled a little, "Have you taken your binder off?" he asked, one hand on Daryl's stomach and drawing patterns over his shirt.

Daryl hummed, eyes glued to where Paul's abs were flexing as he sucked in deep breathes, "Yeah, just got a sports bra on now, it ain't tight though," he told him.

Paul nodded, and leaned down again, kissing him once, short and wet, "I've been with trans men before," he said, and Daryl raised a brow as he listened, Paul had mentioned that before, "But, everyone's different, I want you to tell me what you're comfortable with," he told him.

Daryl smiled at his consideration, slipped his hand under Paul's sweats and boxers, and properly wrapped his hand around his cock, smirking when he let out a moan and bit at his lip.

Daryl stroked him as he started to speak, watching as Paul's face slowly contorted in pleasure, "Rub 'n suck my cock all you want. Fingers and cock can go in my ass, only fingers in my other hole," he explained to him, and Paul nodded as he let out soft pants as Daryl thumbed at the head of his cock.

"Fuck, okay," Paul moaned after a few minutes, "You wanna let me start?" he asked, holding Daryl's hand over his cock, and stopping it.

Daryl nodded and removed his hand from Paul's sweats and boxers, and brought his hand to his mouth to suck off the pre-come from them, watching how Paul's eyes were glued to the action. He spread his legs as an invitation for Paul.

Paul gave into the invitation, and shuffled back a little before reaching for the waistband of Daryl's sweats and boxers, and proceeded to tug them down his legs. Daryl shivered a little as his legs were exposed to the cool air, and then even more so as Paul stroked three fingers through his trimmed pubic hair, before trailing them downward, and pressing one against his cock, wide eyes looking down at him for confirmation.

Daryl tried to resist rolling his eyes, and nodded, pulling his shirt up to just below his bra, happy for Paul to be able to touch and see his stomach.

Paul started to rub, gentle with his single pointer finger as he moved it in little circles. Daryl moaned and spread his legs wider, wanting to give Paul all the room he needed.

"Little harder," he told him, scooting back on the bed a little so he could more comfortably rest his head against the pillows.

"Like this?" Paul asked as he rubbed his finger harder, and had a second join it.

"God yes," Daryl moaned, feeling himself become even more sensitive by the second.

"I know I said I've been with trans men before," Paul started, "But it was a couple of times, and years ago, so feel free to give me pointers," he told him, smiling down at him as his fingers moved in little figure eights against his cock.

Daryl smiled at his words and threaded one hand into the sheets of their bed, "You're doing good," he whispered.

Paul grinned, seeming pleased with himself, and Daryl could feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach as he watched Paul lay down, legs stretched out behind him, and changing the angle of his hand to continue rubbing him as he got his head level with his cock.

"Can I?" he asked, voice raspy and full of arousal as his gorgeous blue-green eyes stared up at him.

Daryl nodded, watching as Paul lowered his head down, and then his cock was being sucked into his warm and wet mouth. Daryl let out a choked off moan, and he quickly reached his hand down to grasp at Paul's long hair. Paul sucked at his cock harshly, his teeth grazing over his sensitive flesh, and Daryl tugged at his hair against his own will, throwing his head back against the pillows and moaning.

"Fuck," Daryl groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Paul enthusiastically sucked him off, showing no sign of stopping as he moaned against him and used his strong hands to hold Daryl's squirming thighs still.

Paul's beard was rubbing against him, and he hoped it would leave beard burn. God, he fucking hoped. Just the thought of it was enough for him to flatten his hand against Paul's head, and then use it to shove him further down.

He heard Paul huff a soft laugh against him, and Daryl looked down to see absolute mirth in the man's eyes, sucking hard and rubbing his tongue against him as he held eye contact.

"You look fucking gorgeous like that," Daryl managed to say between pants, continuing to hold Paul's face against him as he ground against it, and Paul seemed to be absolutely loving it.

Paul moaned against him purposely, and the vibrations of it sent Daryl even closer to the edge.

Paul stopped for a moment, and Daryl could have come right there on the spot as he watched Paul lick the glistening slick from his lips, unable to reach what was already in his beard, "Are you gonna come for me, baby?" he asked, his thumb drawing patterns on Daryl's pale and sensitive thigh, "Gonna show me how good I'm making you feel?" he asked.

Daryl whined, pushing on Paul's head and thrusting himself upwards, desperate for Paul's mouth to be on him again, "Fucking please," he whined.

Paul did what he wanted, and lowered his head again, sucking him into his mouth, and continuing to draw him to his orgasm.

It only took another minute or so for him to reach his release, his come leaking from him and getting Paul's face even wetter as he sucked him through it, and Daryl had his head back, moaning and squirming as his orgasm took him over, like a coil that was finally released.

Paul sucked at him until he became so sensitive that he had to gently push his face away, and Paul smirked up at him, like the smug bastard that he was, his face wet with his slick.

"You may be the best thing I have ever fucking tasted," he whispered, licking at his lips and sucking at where some of it was on the tips of his fingers, "Can I have you for dessert after every dinner we have now?"

Daryl snorted, "You just completely ruined the mood," he said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend you was grinning up at him.

"You love it," Paul whispered and crawled up his body to press their lips together.

 

* * *

 

"Daryl," Paul called, stretching himself out across Daryl's bed, and humming at how comfortable the man's mattress was.

"Yeah?" Daryl yelled back from where he was in the ensuite, he was finishing up from his shower, and Paul knew that he'd be giving himself his t shot, before joining him.

"I was thinking about your surgery," Paul called back, referring to the top surgery that Daryl would be receiving in just over a month, and Paul knew that to Daryl, that time would feel like years. He'd already been waiting so long.

Daryl didn't reply for several moments, and Paul was about to call out to him again, but the man emerged from the bathroom before he could, "What about it?" Daryl grunted, placing his dirty clothes in the hamper and then joining Paul in the bed.

"Well," Paul started, loving how soft Daryl looked in just a baggy t-shirt and holding his arms out for him as he crawled onto the bed beside him, "What are you planning on doing after the surgery?"

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked as he settled against him, his arm over his stomach, and his eyes fluttering closed.

"I want to look after you," Paul said, "Post surgery I mean, stay here with you while you recover,"

Daryl opened his eyes again, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at him, his hand cupping Paul's cheek and his thumb brushing through his beard, "Why?" he asked.

Paul looked into his eyes, deep ocean blue, and so pretty. He reached his hand out, placing it on Daryl's waist and giving a soft squeeze, "I love you," he finally whispered, the words feeling so right falling off his lips for the first time, "I want to be the one to take care of you because I love you,"

Daryl simply stared at him for a moment, and then his lips quirked in a small smile, "I love you," he told him, his thumb on his lips now, and Paul grinned beneath it, happy butterflies swirling in his stomach, "and I'd love for you to be the one looking after me, but I gotta admit, I'm crabby enough when I'm sick, gonna be even worse after a major surgery,"

Paul laughed, "I guess I'll just have to deal with that," he whispered, and then grabbed Daryl by the back of his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

"Paul?"

He lifted his head at the sound of his name being called, and he sat up on the bed, "Yeah?" he asked, looking towards the closed door of the ensuite.

"I need help," Daryl called again, his voice quieter.

Paul quickly jumped up from the bed, sitting his book down and walking towards the door. It was a couple of days after Daryl's top surgery, and Paul had stayed with him every day since, caring for Daryl in any way that he needed or wanted.

Paul knocked on the door gently and then pushed it open. He was greeted with the sight of a grumpy Daryl, sitting on the lid of the toilet, his chest was still covered in bandages, and he had a wince on his face that Paul knew was one of pain.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked, stepping over to him and gently running a hand through his hair.

"It hurts," Daryl murmured.

"Your chest?" Paul asked softly, frowning as he looked at his upset boyfriend, and they may have only been together for seven-ish months, but he loved him so much, and he absolutely hated the sight of him being in pain and upset, sometimes he swore he could feel his heart physically aching.

Daryl nodded, "When I try to lean around to give myself my shot," he told him after a few moments, (some surgeons recommended going off testosterone post-surgery, Daryl's had told him to continue it due to the massive effect it had on Daryl's mood and mental health when he was off it).

"You've managed it the past couple of days," he said, hoping that Daryl would look up at him.

"Not today," Daryl grunted and did finally lift his head, revealing his red and watery eyes.

"Do you want me to do it?" Paul asked softly, wiping away the tears that had leaked down Daryl's cheeks. He'd never given Daryl his shot before, as Daryl had never asked, but he would never be bothered by the man asking.

Daryl was quiet for a moment, "Would you mind?" he finally asked.

Paul shook his head, "Not at all, stand up and give me the needle," he replied, taking Daryl's arms to help him stand.

"'Kay," Daryl muttered, grabbing the needle from the vanity and handing it to Paul, before bracing his hands against the vanity.

Paul looked at him for a moment, swallowed thickly, and then carefully pulled Daryl's boxers to his thighs, exposing his plump little asscheeks.

"Ready?" Paul asked softly as he stood closer to him, holding the needle close. Daryl nodded, so Paul pushed the needle into his skin, and then released the testosterone, "There you go,"

"Thanks," Daryl said, standing straight again and pulling his boxers back up, sniffling and wiping at his eyes again before taking the used needle from Paul.

 

* * *

 

Paul smiled as he watched Daryl, who was laying on his bed, shirtless, and holding both hands over his chest, closed eyes with his head tilted back to the ceiling.

It was several weeks after the surgery, and Daryl had had his reveal day a couple of days earlier, no more bandages, only a couple of pieces of tape on the scars he was left with.

Paul grabbed the safety binder from the dresser, which Daryl had to wear for several hours a day, it wasn't like the binders he'd been wearing for years, it was a protective layer for his still-healing nipples.

"You've got to put this on, sweetheart," Paul said softly as he approached the bed, sitting down on the mattress beside him.

"I know," Daryl said softly, "I'm just feeling for a minute," he told him.

Paul laughed and traced patterns over Daryl's sweet little tummy, "You like your eight grand nipples?" he asked.

Daryl met his eyes, a smirk on his lips, "I like 'em even more than I like yours," he said, and he reached out to pinch Paul's exposed nipple with one of his hands, "And I never thought I'd like any nipples more than yours,"

Paul laughed again, feeling an overwhelming love for the man beneath him, and he leaned down to kiss him, "Cheeky boy," he said playfully before pressing their lips together for a moment.

Daryl tweaked his nipple again, and Paul's cock twitched a little, but he ignored it, it wasn't the time for that.

"Alright, lemme put it on," Daryl sighed, going to sit up.

"Hold on," Paul said, placing a hand on his chest, "Can I feel first?" he asked.

Daryl smiled a little and nodded, laying back against the bed again and resting his hands against the mattress so that Paul had full range to his chest.

Paul gently placed his hands on him, it felt hard beneath his hands, the coarseness of where the chest hair that he'd had to shave was starting to grow back, there was still some discoloration of mostly healed bruises.

"It looks and feels so amazing, Daryl," he said softly, very gently brushing his fingers over Daryl's nipples. It was the first time he'd ever felt the man's nipples, before and after the surgery.

Daryl smiled up at him, "I love it," he told him, "Love you as well,"

Paul grinned, and removed his hands from Daryl's chest, even though he really didn't want to, and he grabbed the man by the arms and helped him sit up.

"I love you," he told him, leaning forward and kissing him before he pulled back again, "Now let's get this on you," he said, grabbing the safety binder from the mattress beside him.

 

* * *

 

Daryl could feel the excitement rushing through him as he almost trotted through his house to the living room where his boyfriend was in the living room.

"Paul!" He called as he entered it, which wasn't necessary as he quickly spotted Paul spread out across the couch, a book sat on his stomach.

"Yes, baby?" Paul asked, raising a brow at him.

"I got something for us," Daryl said, grinning as he walked over to him.

Paul's brows pulled together in confusion, and then he spotted the black back in Daryl's hand, "Is that from the sex toy place?" he asked, his lips slightly parted as he stared at the bag.

Daryl nodded and held it up a little higher, a proud smile on his face, "I was thinking about our conversation last night," he told him.

"The one we had when you had three fingers up my ass?" Paul asked, looking at the bag in a way Daryl would describe as almost hopeful, placing his book down on the coffee table and sitting up.

Daryl nodded, "Yep, that one," he said, and opened the bag, shoving his hand in it.

*

_Paul moaned beneath him, holding onto the pillow beneath his head tightly, "I want more," he said, twitching around the three fingers that were already inside him._

_"I can't give you that right now," Daryl replied, twisting his fingers inside of the man and massaging them against his sweet spot, watching as his thighs trembled._

_"When you can," Paul got out after a moment, his breathing heavy, "I want it,"_

_Daryl leaned down and kissed his shoulder, before he grabbed Paul by his hip, encouraging him to lift his ass up a little so he could reach under him and grab his cock._

*

Daryl's hand found purchase on the object, and he pulled it out, still in its box, the strap on; it was in the realistic colors of a real cock, and six inches long, with a nice thickness to it.

He grinned as he looked at the box, and then to Paul again "You wanna try it?" he asked.

 

* * *

  

Paul was laid on the mattress beneath him, one leg pulled towards his chest, and the other spread out on the bed. His leaking cock lay against his stomach, making a pool of pre-come against his skin, and his hole was stretched open and slick from Daryl's fingers.

Daryl ran a hand up his thigh as he finished fastening the strap-on onto himself. Paul's head was pressed against the pillows, and his eyes were closed as soft breaths fell from his plump lips.

Daryl reached for the bottle of lube on the bed beside him, and squirted some on his hand, spreading it over the dildo before placing it at Paul's entrance.

He leaned down and kissed him deeply, and Paul sighed softly against his mouth, and Daryl couldn't stop himself from smiling as he felt Paul's fingers play with his nipples.

"You ready?" Daryl murmured once he pulled his mouth away from the younger man's, and then applied pressure and began to slip inside when Paul nodded.

Paul panted as he stretched around it, and he slid his hands down Daryl's sides to squeeze his waist hard.

"Come on, don't have to go so slow," Paul said after a few minutes later, once the dildo was all the way inside of him, and he grinned up at him as he gave a rock.

Daryl snorted and leaned down to kiss him again, and he began thrusting his hips, immediately being rewarded with a moan from Paul's lips. The sound of it spurred Daryl on, and he propped both himself up on both of his elbows so that he could look down at Paul's face.

Paul kept his eyes closed, his head tilted back to expose his throat which was already pink and purple with hickeys that Daryl had left their days earlier, his brows pulled together as he enjoyed the feeling of being fucked, his lips open as noises of pleasure fell from them.

Daryl loved it, he loved that he was the one making Paul feel like this. That he was the first person in years that Paul had trusted enough to let do this to him, the fact that he had Paul's trust was amazing enough. Being able to bring Paul pleasure was probably Daryl's favorite thing to do.

He knew the exact moment Paul came, not only did he feel the man's come spurt from his cock and over his hand, but it was the way Paul let out a soft whimper, his thighs shaking, his eyes squeezed and his hands holding Daryl's hips for dear life as he was overcome with his pleasure.

Afterward, once Paul had got his breath back, Paul had pushed Daryl to the mattress, took the strap-on off, and then sucked him off until he came so hard he almost blacked out.

 

* * *

  

Paul brushed his hands through Daryl's hair, the man's warmth seeping against him; he was laying between his legs and against his chest, the two of them in the woods outside of Daryl's home, having taken a break from hiking back home after spending the day hunting. The tree Paul was leaning against wasn't all that comfortable, but he didn't care, because having Daryl curled up against him was comfortable.

"Are you falling asleep?" Paul laughed after several minutes, realizing that Daryl had been quiet for a while.

"No," Daryl mumbled, sleepiness evident in his voice.

Paul snorted, and leaned down to kiss his head, "That wasn't very convincing," he told the man.

"You'll just have to believe me anyway then," Daryl replied, his hand moving from where it was resting over his own stomach, to place it on Paul's cargo-pant covered thigh, squeezing firmly.

Paul chuckled, "I don't think so," he said, playfully pecking Daryl's cheek.

They were quiet for a while after that, and Paul was contently looking at the woods around them when Daryl got his attention again.

"Listen," Daryl started, and Paul hummed to let him know that he was doing so, "Why don't you move in with me?" he asked, sounding nervous as he spoke.

Paul shifted, moving to sit beside Daryl's legs so that he could look him in the eye, "What?" he asked softly, noticing the red flush on Paul's cheeks.

Daryl sighed, looking down at where he was fiddling with his fingers, "I want you to move into my house with me," He repeated, looking up and meeting his eyes again, "You basically have been for the last two months, since I got my surgery, only going back to your place to get clean clothes and get your mail... swap out some books,"

A happy smile pulled at Paul's lips, "You really want me to?" he asked.

Daryl nodded, grabbing Paul's legs and tugging. Paul smiled and did as he wanted, moving so that he was sat in Daryl's lap, one leg either side of the older man's.

"I want you too," Daryl confirmed, his hands holding his thighs tightly, while Paul's own were on Daryl's neck, brushing his fingers over his warm skin.

"Well," Paul began, a grin pulling at his lips that he had no hopes in stopping, "My lease is up in a week, and I would absolutely love to move in with you,"

Daryl smiled wide, it lighting up his facial features, right to his eyes, "We're gonna have to buy a couple more bookshelves," he said, knocking his forehead against Paul's.

Paul smirked, "Or, I can just re-locate my organized piles over here," he offered.

"No," Daryl grunted, "You are not bringing your hundreds of books to my house, and then shoving them in random piles everywhere,"

"They are not random piles!" Paul exclaimed, "I have a system,"

"System my ass," Daryl grunted and proceeded to shove Paul backward onto the ground.

Paul almost giggled as Daryl climbed on top of him, and his happy laughter was silenced when Daryl pushed his lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! Kudos and comments are loved & inspire me to write more! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr where I post updates, talk about my ships, and reblog other content! - @iiloulouii


End file.
